The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting and dismounting pivoted levers in tool housings.
There have been proposed many different arrangements for supporting pivoted levers in tool housings. These arrangements, however, have a considerable disadvantage since the lever supported in the known manner, can be dismounted or replaced and mounted only by disassembling the clamping of the bearing. Thus, bearing clamps must be disengaged or clampings must be unlocked in order to disengage the support.